I'm Sorry
by FredandLili
Summary: Sam was stubborn, very stubborn. Once she sets her mind to something nothing in the world can stop her. When a Slytherin named Severus Snape fell on her interrupting her studies she demanded an apology and she not stopping till she gets one. The two go head to head, neither one of them changing their view. But which one will break first. Severus/OC.
1. That's What They All Say

Hey, everyone! This a story that I've been wanting to write for a while now. It is a prequel for another story that I hope to write. It is going to probably be about 10 chapters long and it is just going to be a set up of the next story in the series. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter

* * *

I sat in my common room with a book in my hand, my eyes scanned the words but my mind did not take in any of the information. I snapped the book shut and rubbed my eyes, tired from reading so long. I scooted forward to the edge of the chair and stared lazily into the fire. My hair was caramel brown and followed my chin down in length, besides my bangs which were pulled back by a small yellow bow. I have wide, dark blue eyes and a tiny petite nose that I have always loved, "That's it! If I have to learn one more thing about how to transfigure something, I'm going to explode!" I said collapsing back into the chair.

A small laugh emitted from my friend, Stella, "You've only been reading for five minutes."

"Five minutes too long if you ask me," I said with huff. I started to twittle my thumbs as I listened to a plant whistling a familiar rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. I joined in with the plant as I closed my eyes.

"You better not be going to sleep, if you don't finish your transfigurations homework, Professor McGonagall is going to kill you tomorrow. We really don't need to lose any house points if we want to win the house up this year."

I snorted at the comment, "Yeah right! Hufflepuff never even comes close to winning."

"Well, maybe it's cause of people having attitudes like yours, Samantha."

"Don't call me by my full name you know how much I hate it, and I'm sorry. Just all this homework for newts is killing me," I was quiet for a moment. "You know actually, I think I'll go for a walk. See you at Charms?"

"Ok, but if you get a T in transfigurations don't come crying to me," I heard Stella say as I slipped out of the common room. I walked down the hallway by the kitchens and started making my way to the courtyard. We weren't even two weeks into school and the work was already killing me. I felt the warm rays of the sun shine down on me as I walked out into the courtyard. I walked over to a tree by the lake and sat down hoping that here I'd be able to concentrate. I grab my book out of my bag and started to read. I had been reading for all of ten minutes when suddenly something flew into me. I was knocked to the ground by the force and my book flew out of my hands on to the ground.

"Omph! Hey, watch where you're going!" I yelled at the person that had knocked me down as I recovered from my hit. I looked over and saw that it was a guy probably about my age. He had black, greasy hair, pale skin, a hooked nose, almost black eyes, and was a Slytherin. I stared at him waiting for an apology, but instead he just snarled and got up, leaving me on the ground alone. My mouth dropped open from surprise and for a few moments I sat there in shock. I got up from the ground and quickly chased after the dude that had fell on me. "Hey! Where are you going! Come back here!" I shouted after him. I jogged to catch up with him before grabbing his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look at me. He shot me a nasty glare and ripped his arm away from my grasp. I narrowed my eyes in frustration before yelling out to him, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

He stopped and turned around to look at me. "What?!" he spit out in a bitter tone.

"I think you owe me something?" I stood with my hands on my hips awaiting my apology.

"I don't owe a stupid Hufflepuff like you anything." Oh, he was not going there. I hated when people just automatically just assumed that all Hufflepuff were quite, wimpy people.

"Uh… Yes, you do! You owe me an apology." The scowl on his face grew more at my words.

"Please, you should be the one apologizing to me." Where did he get that ridiculous accusation from? I haven't done anything to him.

"Apologizing for what?! You're the one that fell on me!"

"You should apologize for being an annoying prat." Yeah, I don't think I'm the annoying one.

"I'm the annoying one? Well, you know at least I'm not a heartless, cold jerk like you." Just like most every Slytherin, he was cold and mean. They don't care about anything but their own backs, doing anything to achieve their goals.

"That's better than a stupid, weak Hufflepuff!" We are not weak!

"At least I can trust my friends! If I was a Slytherin, one wrong move and you're all alone!"

"That's not true! All Slytherins have each other's backs!"

I snorted, "Yeah, right! That's what you say, but you know it isn't true!" We fell into an angry silence, still glaring at each other. During this silence, I realized how close we were standing to each other. We both moved to be up in each other's faces. I also noticed how everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch our argument. The greasy haired git turned and left, finishing out fight. My fist clenched in anger. I would've chased after him, but class would be starting any time now. I hurried off to charms and took my seat next to Stella.

"So, I heard you got in a fight with a Slytherin."

"Wow, news sure does travel fast," I said pulling out my book and wand.

"Yeah, well it's not every day a Hufflepuff gets in a fight with a Slytherin."

"Well, most Hufflepuffs aren't like me," I watched as Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom and started class. Soon enough class was over and it was dinner time. I walked into the great hall laughing with Stella. I started walking towards the Hufflepuff table, when I paused for a moment. I turned around and looked at the Slytherin table. Surely enough, the slimy haired git was sitting there at the end of the table. A devious smile appeared on my face as I started making my way to the table. I heard Stella call out my name, but I ignored her and kept on walking. I took a seat across from him, earning myself some nasty looks from his housemates. "I think that you still owe me something." He looked at me over the top of the book he was reading, before looking back down at it. "Just gonna ignore me, that's cool. I got all day, so just take your time." After a few moments of silence, I let out a sigh of boredom. I looked over at him eating a grape. I reached over and took a few. I slowly ate them, waiting to judge his reaction. I saw his jaw clench for a moment and I knew that this annoyed him. I reached over again to grab a couple more, but before I could a hand caught my wrist.

My eyes found his angry ones before he spoke in a bitter tone, "Those are mine."

"Two words and I'll go away, Sev isn't it?" His eyes widen in surprise. "Is Sev short for something or is it just Sev?"

He was quite for a moment still shocked that I knew his name. "Severus… How did you know my name?"

"Lily told me," I said as I finally got some food.

"You know Lily?"

"Yup! We've been friends since third year. She use to talk about you sometimes, but not so much lately." A silence fell upon us at I ate my food quietly. "Sam. Sam Sparrow." I stuck my hand across the table for him to shake. He looked at it for a few moments before taking with caution. After shaking hands we went back to a silence between the two of us.

"Is Sam short for Samantha?" Severus asked causing me to look up from my plate.

"Nope," I said popping the p.

"What is it short for then?"

"Something."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope, but you can guess all you want."

He thought about it for a moment before guessing, "Samy?"

"Nope."

"Samara?"

"Nada."

"Samarie?"

"Incorrect," I let out a sigh as I put my fork down. "Well, I should get back to my table before Stella has a heart attack."

"You're the only one keeping you here."

"Don't think that I'm through yet. I'm not giving up until I hear an apology. Bye Sev." I stood up from the table to go back to my own. I did get many looks though, ranging from confusion to disgust. Before I got far enough away I heard Severus say quietly that it was unlikely he would apologize. I smirked, we'll see about that. I sat down next to Stella knowing what I was going to get.

"Are you crazy! You can't just go sit with the Slytherins! People are going to start saying crazy things, like you're becoming a Death Eater or… something!"

"Geez, calm down Stella. I just sat at their table; I didn't get a dark mark or anything. Besides if people want to talk, let them. At least that will give them something other than what's been going on to talk about. I just have to get an apology from the dude, and then I'll probably never even talk to another Slytherin in my life."

"Ok,… but you better be careful. They could try to kidnap you or something."

"Ok, I'll be careful," I laughed at my friend's superstitions. We finished up our dinner and were leaving the great hall when Lily came up beside me.

"Is it ok if I steal her, Stella?" Stella nodded her head in reply and Lily started dragging me out of the great hall. A few moments later we were standing in front of the portrait leading to the kitchens. Lily tickled the pear as I rubbed my shoulder which Lily had proceeded to almost pull out of its socket. For such a small girl she sure was strong.

"Ok, do you want to tell me why you dragged me here?" I asked as I climbed through the portrait hole behind her.

"I saw you talking with Snape," Her tone was hard, but also caring.

"Snape? Oh Severus. Yes I was," I told her as we sat at the small table set up in the room. "He owes me an apology for falling on top of me and ruining my studying."

She threw her head back in laughter, "Good luck with that. Snape never apologizes."

"Yeah, we'll see about that. But why are you asking about it?"

"Look, you've probably already figured this out, but be careful. Like a lot of Slytherins, Snape… well he's really into the dark arts. So, just make sure that he doesn't get you into anything." She gave me a sisterly smile letting me know that she just wanted me to be safe.

I gave a small smile back, "Ok. I promise that I will stay out of all trouble or anything of the sorts."

Lily stood up from her chair with me following behind, "Thanks."

"No problem. Thanks for looking out for me. So, has James finally broken you down?"

"No! I am not, nor ever will go out will that James Potter!"

"That's what they all say."


	2. Astronomy

A really short chapter, but didn't really know what else to add to it. Hope you all like it, even if it is short. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

I walked into Potions the next morning dreading the work ahead knowing it was going to be treacherous. I took a look around the room and saw Severus sitting alone getting ready for class. Walked over to his table and took the seat next to him. He glanced over at me, "You know that someone sits there."

"They'll find a new seat," I replied simply.

Not even a minute later an ugly looking Slytherin came and stood in front of me, "Hey! That's my seat!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind if I sit here," I smiled sweetly hopping that he wouldn't cause a scene. His mouth dropped in confusion before he turned around and walked away flabbergasted. "See, no problem."

"You're just lucky you got that idiot and not someone with an actual brain. I don't think anyone else would have been so understanding," He said before Professor Slughorn came in and started class. Today we were making the Felix Felicis potion. It was fairly complicated, but my cauldron wouldn't explode, probably. I was about half way through when I looked over to see how Severus was doing. His potion was a light purple, which the potion was supposed to be instead of my greyish-white one.

"How do you do it?" I asked him as I stirred my potion.

"Do what?" He said not looking away from his cauldron.

"Your potions, they always turn out so perfect."

"Talent."

"Hm… I see," I watch his eyebrows furrow in concentration. I let out a small chuckle, "Well if you know where to find some, let me know." He gave a small nod of his head and I went back to my potion hoping to get it to turn right color.

The days past and before I know it and we were half way through October. I was up in the astronomy tower working on a star chart I'd missed from being sick. The bitter cool air surrounded my body making me shivered. I looked back down at my chart trying to concentrate when I heard a voice from behind me. I whipped around to find a furious Severus standing there with a book clenched in his hand. "Sev?" In the past month Severus and I dare I say it, have almost become friends. His head snapped towards me and he immediately released some anger.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" He asked walk over to me.

"I could ask you the same thing," He sent me a small glare at my reply. I didn't take this to heart though; I knew it was just him. "Making up a star chart. Now you?" I slid down the wall and motioned for him to come sit next to me. He hesitantly walked over and sat next to me while talking.

"I was at the library studying; Madame Pince was letting me stay late. So when I was done I left with pass from her. Only when I was walking back down to the dungeons when something came up and took the pass from my hand. It flouted there in front of me teasing me to reach out and grab it. It was Potter and his bloody invisibility cloak. I reached out to grab it, but he pulled it out of my reach. I tried a few more times when we heard Filch coming down the hall. Potter took off with his cloak and my pass, so I ran up here to get away."

"Uh, wow, that's quite a story," a moment of silence filled the air before I talked again. "What happened between the two of you, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"I don't know… We just don't get along. I know I never did anything to them to make them hate me."

"Oh, I'm sure it's your charming and cheerful personality that makes them mad."

"Yes, because I'm so cheerful."

"And charming, don't forget that." We were silent for a moment before I asked him, "Sev, do you believe that only pureblood is good, and that … muggles are trash?"

"Mostly, yeah."

My heart fell at his answer even though I knew it was the only one I would get, "But not completely though, right? Because you wouldn't love Lily if you did."

His eyes widened and his head snapped towards me, "What?! I don't love Lily!"

I snorted at his reply, "Yeah and I don't suck at transfigurations."

We were silent till he spoke up, "You're a half-blood, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Mum's a witch, Dad's a muggle. You're a half-blood too, right?"

"Yeah," we ended up talking the whole night till eventually we fell asleep, me on his shoulder and him on my head.


	3. The Bet

Hey, here's another chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

I sat by the lake, trying to turn my cauldron into a sieve. So far my attempts have been pretty, uh, sad to say the least. And no matter how much Severus tried to help, it was useless. I flopped down on the ground spreading my arms out, "This is useless, Sev. I give up."

"Hm, you giving up. That's something new," He said from his spot against the tree with a book in his hands.

"It's been two hours, and all I have managed to do is put three holes in cauldron."

I saw his slightly chuckle at this out of the corner of my eye, "That's pretty pathetic." I grabbed my transfigurations book and threw it at him. It clipped him arm and he rubbed the spot with his hand, "Ow."

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath. He scoffed at my comment, but didn't say any more. "So, are you going to the Quidditch match?"

"Probably not."

I rolled over to my stomach and looked at him, "Seriously. It's going to be the biggest game of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin: The match of the century!"

"So, it's just a stupid game."

I gasped loudly at him, "Just a game! How could you say that!? It is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to the world! How can you call it just a game?"

"Because that's what it is. If you like it so much, why don't you go play it?"

"Because I suck at everything other than seeker and since our team already has a seeker."

"You don't get to play," Severus cut me off finishing my sentence. "Your life must be so difficult."

"It is difficult," I said in an offended tone. "But anyway, who do you think is going to win?"

"Slytherin, obviously."

"Off course you would say that. Blinded by your house pride to see what real Quidditch talent looks like. Gryffindor will win by a long shot."

"Just keep deluding yourself in your unrealistic fantasies."

"Delusional? I'm not sure I'm the one that is having delusions," I paused for moment thinking of something mischievous. With a devious grin on my face, I propose something, "So, if you're so sure that Slytherin will win how about we make a bet?"

This finally gets Severus's attention causing him to look up from the book he had been buried in. "A bet? What kind of bet?"

"Hm, let's see. If Gryffindor wins today the quidditch match today, then over winter break you have to let me give you a makeover, greasy hair and all."

"And if Slytherin wins?"

"If Slytherin wins? Well if Slytherin wins then I'll stop pestering you."

I could see him weighing the options in his head and after a few moments he spoke up, "Ok." That's all he said, but I could see the small smirk on his. He thought he was going to win this, but I had no doubt in my mind that Gryffindor would win today.

* * *

I stood next to Lily as we waited to wish the Gryffindor team good luck on the match. I wrapped my jacket tightly around me, cold from the October air. Not even a minute later, James and the rest of the team came out to get ready for the start of the game. "Hello Ladies," James said coming over to us. "You both look exceptionally beautiful today. Especially you Lily, have you changed your mind on my offer?"

"No James, I have not changed my mind," She said irritated by his behavior.

I laughed at the two of them, "Just wait James, I know one day she's going to fall for you."

"You know, I always did like you," He flashed a smile my way. I always thought he and Lily would be cute together and I know it is only a matter of time before Lily finally realized that she was in love with him.

"Well, just do me a favor and win this match."

"Really? I didn't think you cared that much whether or not we won."

I was about to reply when Lily cut me off, "She only cares about you guys winning, because she made a bet with Snape that if she won he would have to let her give him a 'makeover'."

"That's not the only reason! I would want you guys to win even without the bet, but let's face the facts. Someone has to do something about that hair," I said defending myself.

James laughed at the two of us, "You're right about that, he has so much grease in his hair, I don't know how he stands it. But you don't have to worry Sam; we have this match in the bag."

"Well, good you better not let me down or else I'll start secretly brain washing Lily to hate you!"

James got a horrifying look on his face from this comment and we laughed. "Well, we should be going up to the stands. Good luck!" Lily said waving goodbye and starting to walk away with me following her. From behind us I heard James call out something along the lines of 'What! No good luck kiss!' I grinned at his foolish actions as we walked through the stands and took our seats. A few minutes later Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the players took to the sky. We were almost 30 minutes in, the score 90 to 50 Gryffindor in the lead, when James spotted the snitch. Everyone moved forward to the edge of their chairs in anticipation of the catch. He dived to the ground, getting closer and closer to the ground with the Slytherin seeker right on his tail. Meters from the ground James pulled up and sped upwards. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see if he had caught the snitch. His fist went up in the air with the snitch inside it. A giant roar emitted from the stands as everyone but Slytherins cheered. I turned to Lily and we jumped up and down ecstatic from the win. Eventually the crowd calmed down and we made our way to congratulate the team on winning. We made it over to the locker rooms just in time to see James coming out of the locker room.

Lily went over and gave him a hug, "You guys were amazing!" I saw James's face light up from the hug over her shoulder and grinned at how cute they were together.

"Aw, you two are too cute!" I said, causing blush to spread across their checks. "But you guys were amazing though. I just knew that Gryffindor would win! You didn't let me down James."

"Of course," he said releasing Lily from the hug. "I couldn't disappoint you, after you been so supportive of my efforts to woo Lily." James gave me a big grin, but Lily glared at me mad that I was encouraging his behavior. I just grinned at her knowing that she didn't really hate me, and was actually was glad that I was pushing them together deep, deep down in her heart.

I was just about to tease her some more when a weight was placed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Sirius who had put his arm on my shoulder and was lightly leaning on me. "Sirius, it's about time you got your arse over to congratulate James on his victory."

"Geeze, you're so demanding," he whined annoyed by my statement. I turned a glared at him and he did the same to me. A few seconds later a smile broke out on both of our faces and I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck giving him a ginormous hug. He gently set me back down on the ground before turning a looking at James and Lily. "In all seriousness," I rolled my eyes at his stupid joke. "Congratulation man, that was one awesome game. Now it is time for the amazing victory party."

"Yeah, you bet it is," James said giving Sirius a high-five. "Who's going to go get stuff?" This did not confuse me, I knew about how after winning each game some of them would take James' invisibility cloak and go to hogsmade to get sweets and butter beer, plus they also went down to the kitchen to get even more and if they were lucky fire whiskey. Not my favorite beverage, but the guys sure did like drinking it.

"Remus and I are going to go get it in a bit," Sirius answered his question before turning to me. "So, I can suspect that you are gonna be there?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a Gryffindor party for anything. They're always so much fun," I said giving him a smile.

"You know that you shouldn't be coming into the Gryffindor common room," Lily reminded me, though I didn't need reminding I knew the rules. But that was Lily's job, keeping all of us in line. Not that I got into a lot of trouble, I only break a few rules here and there just to have a little fun. "But somehow I don't think that's going to change your mind at all, seeing as it's never done before."

I laughed at my friend, "It's not like I'm doing anything dangerous. Plus no one really cares anyway, they all love me."

"Yeah that's what you think," Sirius said from my side. "But once you leave; now that's a different story. Oh, the things they say if you knew your heart would break in half." He placed his heart over his heart, as if thinking about things that were breaking it.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what happens once I leave," I sarcastically replied to his comment, knowing that he was just giving me a load of crap. I knew that most of the students didn't mind that I went in there, and most of the ones that did were first years scared of getting in trouble.

"You bet it is," Sirius said before starting to back away. "Anyways, got to go find Remus. Catch up with you guys later." We all waved good bye to him as he ran off to go find Remus.

"So, we should get going," James said drawing our attention back. He wrapped an arm around Lily and continued, "I wouldn't my dear Lily here getting a cold from the freezing weather."

Lily scrawled at him and shook off his arm, "I'm fine, thank you very much. But we should go inside. It's too cold to stay out here any longer."

"You got that right," I said agreeing with her before the three of us started walking up to the Gryffindor common room. It didn't take long before we were standing in front of picture that guarded the common room. James spoke the password and the picture swung open allowing us to enter the room. I had always liked their common room; it was so warm and gave off a friend vibe that I loved. Of course, the Hufflepuff common room was way better, but it was a good second. We entered the room getting met with cheers from the Gryffindors that resided inside of it. Many people came up congratulated James on the win and to say hello to us. Not long after being in the common room Sirius and Remus came in carry many treats from hogsmade and the kitchen. The night was very fun, laughter was heard echoing the room at all times and everyone was having a good time. I hung out with Lily and some of her friends for most of the night. Only a couple of times did someone come up to me asked me what I was doing there, all of which were first years. They came up to me look scared like I was going to bite off their heads. They bravely asked me what I was doing here since I wasn't a Gryffindor. I sweetly replied that I was just congratulating the team and my friends. They walked away looking a little dazed by my reply but never did anything else. Before I knew it, it was already almost midnight and it was time for me to head back to my own common room. I said bye to everyone and congratulated the team one more time before walk out to the corridor. I walked down to the barrels by the kitchen, being careful not to get caught by Filch since it was after curfew, and walked into my lovely common room.

Stella was there reading a book in a chair when I came in. I went a sat down in the seat across from her causing her to look up from her book. "Oh, so you've finally come back? You've only been gone all day," she said joking with me.

I gave her a smile, "Yeah, but the game was amazing! You should have been there." Stella wasn't a really big fan of quidditch, not that she hated it she just didn't want to sit out in the cold to watch it.

"It was too cold outside to watch quidditch," she said furrowing her eyebrows together. "I would have been frozen like an ice sickle."

"Oh, stop being over dramatic. It wasn't that bad outside, besides, no matter how cold it is quidditch is always worth it," I smiled at her, causing her to roll her eyes at me.

"Says you, so it looks like you won your bet with Snape"

"Yup! Which is good news for everyone, because that means no more greasy hair."

* * *

I walked into the library taking a seat across from Severus. He didn't look up from his book when I sat down, so either didn't see me or he chose not to look up. I just looked at him reading, it was weird watching his eyes move back and forth as the read the words on the page. His eyes were so dark you could barely see the pupil from the iris. I liked them; they kind of just drew me in somehow. I jumped back a little as he looked up at me. "Can I help you with something?"

I looked to the side embarrassed as a slight blush fell upon my checks. "S-sorry," I stuttered out. "I just didn't want to interrupt you reading." I looked down at my hand laying on the table, unable to look into his gaze.

"Yes, because staring at me wasn't distracting at all."

"Good, then I was successful in my goal," I said embarrassment leaving me. "So," I started with a smile growing on my face. "Guess who the quidditch game yesterday? That's right, Gryffindor!" I yelled a little loudly earning a shh from Madame Pince. I muttered a sorry then turned back to Severus and whispered softly, "You know what that means. I won the bet!" While I couldn't be more happy, Severus was not so pleased and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Yes, I am well aware of that Sam," he said annoyed turning back to his book.

"And you know what that means?" I said as his scowl deepened. "You get a makeover which means no more greasy, stringy hair," I reached over the table and grabbed a piece of his hair.

He used his book to slap away my hand, "If you could please try not to be so obnoxious."

I frowned at his comment, but stopped talking to him. Instead I got a book out of my bag and started reading. We were both silent for quite a while before I interrupted it, "Where do you live?"

Severus raised his head from his book and gave me a confused look, "What?"

"Where do you live?" I repeated the question to him. "Isn't it nearby where Lily lives, because I was thinking that I should come over during break to fix you. Not that your broken, I just feel like you never hear of personal hygiene."

"Sam, I know what personal hygiene is I'm not an idiot," He said scowling.

"You sure about that?" I whispered under my breath. "Anyway, are you going to answer my question?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Um, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to come over to my house. My parents don't really like having people over," his voice got softer as he went along.

I must of said something, "That's ok, you can just come over to my house instead. My parents love having guests. My mom uses it as an excuse to bring down the nice place my grandma got them for their wedding." Severus gave a nod of his head before going back to his book. My lips pulled up into a small smile before going back to my book.


End file.
